Danganronpa: Silent Rage
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Junko Enoshima had an abusive childhood, and eventually enrolls at Hope's Peak Academy, where she seemingly attend high school, but soon falls into psychosis and becomes a deranged serial killer, and starts to murder anyone at sight, and both Naegi and Maizono became Enoshima's new targets. Can the two teens be able to stop her crazed rampage after being augmented by science?
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fanfic, and while my other fic, Survival in the City II is still ongiong, another idea popped into my head, and decided to try this out as the plot I came up with is a suspenseful one, and possibly rivaling SITC II, and once again Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono are going to be the lead characters, and they will portray roles that would be different from Danganronpa itself.

This fic is inspired from a 1982 film **Silent Rage** , and of course the main villain would portray a mentally unstabled person, and Junko Enoshima fits the bill given how she acted when she appeared in episode 13 of _Danganronpa the Animation_. Also, since this fic is AU, expect that the characters appearing here will be portraying different roles, yet they will retain their usual personas, but expect a lot of violence, since this fic is rated M, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ ** _Seishinbyō e no Pureryūdo_**

 _Eleven years ago..._

The scene shifts to a suburban area where a rather quiet place us shown, where neighbors are living rather quietly, but sometimes they are roused from the shouting they heard coming from a one-story house, yet neighbors seemingly choose to ignore it believing it it not their problem and lets them do what they want, and this neighborhood appeared to display a form of apathy as they do not care about what is happening inside that house, where shouting and a child crying are heard, and the scene zoomed inside the house where you can see two adults, in their 20's, a man and a woman, spanking abusively a four-year old girl, who was crying aloud due to the abuse she got from the two adults.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

"It's not working, honey..."

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"..."

"WWWAAAHH!"

"WHY YOU...!"

"Didn't you hear him? He said shut up!"

"WWWAAAAHHH!"

The woman was pulling the girl's ear while the man is spanking her butt with his bare hand, and it was clearly a form of abuse which the two adults do not seem to care, as they simply vent their ire on the girl for some very shallow reason, other than simply being pissed at the girl, as they seemed to hate her for a variety of reasons which for the two, the girl is an eyesore and for ruining their daily lifestyles.

"I can't believe I had to put up with you, you brat!"

"You shouldn't have accepted her..."

"What else am I gonna do?"

"..."

"I say we take her someplace and leave her there!"

"Sounds like a good plan...let's be a bit patient, shall we...?"

"..."

"..."

The four-year old girl turns out to be **Junko Enoshima** , and she was orphaned at the age of two and a half due to unknown circumstances, and the two adults were appointed as Enoshima's caretakers, with the guy being her uncle yet he was unwilling at first to take her in, as he rather live his own lifestyle along with his girlfriend, who are eloping, but the social welfare department ordered him to do so or else he would be charged, and the guy begrudgingly accepted, but since Enoshima began living with her uncle, she would cause headaches for him, such as pestering him with her pranks, or interrupting him when he is having sex with his partner, and sometimes her uncle and his girlfriend would not give her food and even locked her in her room.

This went on for several months and the couple's cruel abuses would unknowingly cause an irreversible effect on Enoshima, including causing her mental breakdown as she developed a psychological, if not psychiatric, homicidal tendencies, and when one day, when Enoshima unintentionally interrupted her uncle having sex with his partner, the uncle was so pissed that he slapped her hard and banged her head against the wall, and this time she did not cry, and just glared at her, which made the uncle became more pissed at her.

"Do you really want to get beaten so badly?!"

"..."

"What are you looking at?!"

"..."

"Are you provoking me?!"

"..."

"You son of a bitch! Take this!"

"..."

As the uncle began to kick Enoshima repeatedly, Enoshima just ran off and went to her room, and the uncle's partner calmed him down, and told him that he will have to send her back to the orphanage so someone else would adopt her and for now he should relax and said that he should not get riled over his worthless niece, saying she will make him feel better, in which her tone is rather naughty, which the uncle seemed to like where this is going.

"Say...are you...?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Ohh...I think I'm getting turned on again..."

"Come on...let's go back to bed..."

"Coming, honey..."

"After this...we take that brat somewhere and..."

"Yeah...I get it..."

"Let's go and fuck, baby boy..."

The scene shifts inside her room where Enoshima is sitting on the floor, her eyes full of anger, and with he abuse she got from her abusive uncle and his eloped partner, this caused a psychological effect on her and eventually her homicidal tendencies began to come in full swing, and she began to wait for a few minutes before coming out of her room, and she is heading for an unspecified direction, her eyes shows that she is now bordering on psychological breakdown and the lust for revenge she had in her head is getting back at her uncle for the abuse he gave her since she was adopted by him.

The scene shifts to his bedroom where Enoshima's youthful uncle is at bed, laying on top of his partner as he is having sex with her, in which his partner is sucking his erection and he is enjoying it to the max and moaned in delight as he is sure that his niece will not interrupt him after the beating he gave her and told his partner to keep it up as he is enjoying it at every minute.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Do it more...!"

"..."

"Suck it...!"

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

After that, Enoshima's youthful uncle began placing his erection inside her ENTRANCE and began to move his hips and began to have intercourse with her, and there the two began moaning aloud as they are enjoying it and not minding if the neighbors could hear them as they don't care about anything other than themselves, and they are enjoying every minute of it as all they care about is enjoying themselves and screw each other out, enjoying the pleasure they are getting.

"Ahh..."

"Ohh..."

"You're so smooth..."

"And you're so big..."

"Ahh..."

"Keep on pounding me...!"

"Ahh..."

"Oohh..."

However, what he did not realize is that Enoshima found the keys and opened the door, and she got in, holding a drill gun and a long extension cord, and she quietly plugged it at a distance, and once everything is in place, a rather deranged Enoshima sneaked her way towards the bed, as the couple are too engrossed in having sex to notice that their deaths are becoming imminent as they are too aroused to sense the danger coming in their way.

"Ahh..."

"Ohh..."

"I'm almost there, honey...!"

"Me too...!..."

"Ahh..."

"Keep on pounding me...!"

"Ahh..."

"Oohh..."

As the youthful uncle and his partner are on the verge of reaching orgasm, Enoshima took the chance and activated the drill gun, and she went behind her uncle and jabbed the spinning drill on the side of his head, drilling a hole and her uncle screamed in pain as blood began to spill on the bed sheets and his partner opened her eyes and screamed in terror at what she just saw, as Enoshima drilled her uncle's head which penetrated his brain and he slumped to the floor dead, and a blood-stained Enoshima stared menacingly at her uncle's partner and is preparing to do the same to her. The woman pleaded to Enoshima to spare her but she did not listen as Enoshima is angry at her for the abuse she got from her and is ready to kill her as well.

"W-wait...!"

"..."

"Don't!"

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"I'm sorry...!"

"..."

Enoshima then went under the blankets and the woman wondered what is the girl going to do until she screamed in pain as Enoshima used the drill gun and jabbed the woman's naked genitals and drill her way towards her stomach, and blood filled the blanket as Enoshima screamed in anger, and did not stop as she kept on the attack, and outside, a passing police car happened to be there and two cops alighted after hearing the screams, and both got out of their cars as they have a feeling that something is going on, and after forcing their way in, they went to the source and the two cops are shocked at what they discovered.

"What the...?"

"No way..."

"That kid..."

"How could she..."

"..."

"I'll hold her...you call for back up..."

"You think you can handle her...?"

"Yeah..."

The first cop pulled the plug which turns off the drill gun and he grabbed the drill gun from Enoshima while the other cop used his radio to call for an ambulance and within minutes the ambulance arrived and took the woman to a hospital which they say the woman is in critical condition due to her genitals up to her intestines and liver being ruptured from the drill attack while Enoshima's uncle is declared dead on the spot, and the two cops were bothered at seeing how Enoshima had a blank expression as if she had no remorse for her actions, and they decided to take her to the child welfare department to determine why Enoshima did this. Moreover, the cops noticed that the neighbors did not seem to care about the incident as if they treated it as nothing.

 **-x-**

In the days that followed, investigation shows that Enoshima had been physically abused after she underwent medical examination, and her psychologist revealed that her uncle and his partner never gave her any attention, which may have contributed to what she did, and that the neighbors were ignorant of their surroundings, and she suggested to the child welfare department that she be given to adoption to responsible adults and she be given a real parental attention, though the head of that department says that she stay at the orphanage for her OWN PROTECTION.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...it would be best for that Enoshima girl to stay here..."

"But..."

"It'll be fine..."

"But still..."

"Leave it to me..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

Meanwhile, news about what the young Enoshima did did not go to public due to the police covering it up to protect her due to her very young age and that they knew she did that because of the trauma she received from her uncle, and the incident was never publicized, and yet Enoshima's life did not improve due to the orphanage staff turns out that they are as cruel as her uncle, physically abusing her as well by spanking and pulling her hair, and this went for nearly eight months until her psychologist discovered the cruelty and reported it to the police, and Enoshima was rescued and the orphanage was shut down with all of its staff arrested.

The psychologist took Enoshima in and did everything to rehabilitate her, which seemed to have worked and eventually the psychologist found a family who is willing to adopt Enoshima, and the couple, who appeared childless, welcomed Enoshima, and Enoshima appeared to be receptive of the two adults, and after a few weeks the paperwork was done and Enoshima was taken in by her adoptive family and the psychologist hoped that Enoshima would be okay and gets healed after the trauma and abuse she got from her uncle and also hoped that she would never kill again.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to another neighborhood, where it shows that a house is occupied by what appeared to be an ordinary family, and the scene zoomed inside where it shows that a couple is at the living room where they had recently celebrated the second birthday of a toddler girl, and she is playing with her three-year old elder brother, and the family is identified as the Naegi family, and the two siblings were identified as Makoto and Komaru, and there the patriarch told his wife and two children to sit at the sofa as he is going to take their pictures, and the mother and two kids assembled and there Naegi and Komaru called their dad to join them.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Come on!"

"Let's picture!"

"Coming, kids!"

"Picture!"

"Picture!"

"Coming, coming!"

The patriarch joins his family as they took their pictures, and they are unaware about what happened to Enoshima, and they have no idea what is going to happen in the future as Enoshima is still resentful to life and why she had to undergo such an experience, and only time would tell if Enoshima would improve better, or get worse, in the foreseeable future.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, as it shows an ORIGINAL story on why Enoshima would become the main villain of this fic. As i stated, this is going to be sort of a cross of suspense and horror, as you saw the BLOOD scene which a then-four year old Enoshima committed her first kill, but expect more of this to appear in the upcoming chapters.

Makoto Naegi appears, and he is shown as a four-year old alongside a then-two year old Komaru. You'll get to see naegi in the upcoming chapters, along with Sayaka Maizono.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter commences the story as Enoshima spent the next years trying to get back to normal, but unexpected things happen, as well as Naegi eventually meets with Maizono, and their eventual enrollment at Hope's Peak Academy...


	2. The Later Years

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read the first chapter, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, in which it will depict the events where Junko Enoshima grew up and hiw she would cope after the abuse she got, while at rhe same time develop the psychosis which would lead her to becoming the villain she is in the games and anime, wjile Naegi would also be depicted on how he would grow up to become the Luckster he is today before being scouted for Hope's Peak Academy, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** _**Kōnen**_

In the years that followed, Junko Enoshima was under the care of two adults, who appeared to be childless even though they are in their mid-20's, and yet they were willing to adopt her as if they were her own daughter, and and treated her like she was their own flesh and blood, and they have given her the parental attention she needed, while at he same time, Enoshima's psychologist, identified only as Horumon, made regular visits to see how Enoshima is doing, and there he talked to Enoshima's adoptive father and the two discussed on how is she doing and how to see to it that she would manage her psychological condition.

"So...how is she doing...?"

"Doing finer so far...though he would remain quiet at times..."

"Has she socialize with other kids?"

"None, so far..."

"We need to keep an eye on her to see that she would not get into any scenario that would trigger her past trauma..."

"I understand..."

"Here...have her drink these..."

"Okay..."

Horumon gave her adoptive father medicines for Enoshima to take so that she would stay in her current condition, and while they are talking, the scene shifts to her bedroom where Enoshima is rather struggling as her psychosis is threatening to take over her sanity due to the trauma she endured, and there her adoptive mother saw her and hugged her, worried about her and called her husband, and there he and Horumon came and saw it and immediately they gave Enoshima the medicines which she rather took it, and there she slowly stabilized, and there Horumon advised the couple to always check on Enoshima, who is now aged nine, and see to it that she would not encounter or endure another abuse, which the adoptive father promised.

"...see to it that she won't be abused by anyone..."

"Yes..."

"Observe her from time to time..."

"Okay..."

"If she showed signs that she is getting better...then you can let her do any activities that wouldn't affect her mind..."

"Okay..."

"Then it's settled..."

"..."

 **-x-**

In the months that followed, the scene shows that Enoshima was playing outside, and she appeared to be in stable condition though she would avoid other children, but then she was approached by a boy her age, and immediately befriend her, and though she ignored him at first, his way of talking to her slowly won, and Enoshima was beginning to reciprocate his offer of friendship, and the two slowly developed a friendship and this seemed to help her to a degree.

"Hello..."

"..."

"Can I play with you...?"

"Me...?"

"Yes..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"...okay..."

The nine-year old boy is identified as **Yasuke Matsuda** , and he was attracted to Enoshima, and this made him approach her and befriend her, and in the weeks that followed, the two developed a friendship which Enoshima's adoptive parents saw this and are relieved to see that she is slowly recovering from her trauma and are hoping that she would make more friends so that she would be able to cope with her psychological condition, and that when she is mentally stable, they can send her to a private school, as she is currently undergoing home tutoring and home schooling as they were following Horumon's advice as he suggested that sending Enoshima to a private school might cause stress to her mind, and the adoptive couple wondered if when they would send Enoshima to a school so that she would be able to cope on her own.

"Dear..."

"Yes, honey...?"

"Should we send her to school...?"

"Well..."

"I think it would be better if she goes to school and study..and make friends..."

"We'll have to wait and see before we make a decision like that..."

"..."

"..."

The scene shifts at the neighborhood where Matsuda and Enoshima are socializing with each other, and there they are approached by another nine-year old girl who is also a neighbor, and started to befriend Matsuda, in which he reciprocated, but then Enoshima glanced at the girl as she felt that she did not like her, but as Matsuda told the girls that he is going home to use the toilet, the other girl decided to go home, but Enoshima followed her, as they pass by a bushy lot, Enoshima went behind the other girl and grabbed her head and twists it suddenly, breaking her neck which caused her instant death, then left as if nothing happened, though you can see a rather psychotic glare, and she went back to her usual spot where Matsuda came back and asks her what happened to the other girl.

"Ah, Junko-chan..."

"?"

"Where the other girl?"

"Other girl?"

"The girl we saw earlier..."

"?"

"You can't remember?"

"No..."

As the hours passed by, it was already 4 pm, and the two are ready to go home as Matsuda is offering to escort Enoshima to her house, which she accepted, but then a scream is heard and this roused the neighbors and as they went outside, they saw the nine-year old girl dead, and the girl's mother was crying hysterically, and soon police came and are investigating, but since there were no witnesses to the murder, they are facing a blank wall, and the neighbors whispered among themselves on who could do such a thing.

"What a poor child..."

"Who did this to her?"

"How cruel..."

"Must be a serial killer..."

"We should be careful..."

"Right..."

"We'd better instill a curfew..."

"Yeah..."

Matsuda himself wondered who did this while Enoshima gave a blank expression as she seemed to have no recollection about what she did earlier, and this is due to her psychosis temporarily taking over before reverting back to her normal mental condition, and as her adoptive parents came after hearing the news, they wondered who did this, and her adoptive father talked to Enoshina in secret and asks her if she noticed anything before the murder of the nine-year old girl.

"Junko..."

"?"

"Did...anything happened earlier?"

"?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I just played with Yasuke-kun..."

"That's all...?"

"Uh-huh..."

Enoshima said that she did not notice anything, and her adoptive father decided to take her word for it seeing that she did not display any psychological inconsistency and deemed her innocent and not suspect her of anything, unaware that Enoshima was the one who murdered the girl, and in the weeks that followed, the neighborhood became a it concerned as they are keeping an eye on their kids for fear that the killer would strike again, not knowing that Enoshima was the culprit.

 **-x-**

In the years that followed, it showed that Enoshima is in her pre-teens, in which she is now 11, and her friendship with Matsuda is growing, though her psychological episodes slowly took over at times, as Matsuda was approached by other girls, causing her to get jealous, though Matsuda assured to her that they are just friends, but then one day a bully girl began to antagonize Enoshima, and told her she is a whore, and there her psychotic murderous aura slowly took over, and when there are no witnesses, she grabbed the bully by her hair, she smashed her onto the ground with great force, causing the girl's head to crack, and bleed greatly, causing her instant death, and Enoshima left as if she did nothing, and she slowly reverted back to her usual self, and within minutes a passing mailman saw the corpse and alerted the police.

Soon it caused anxiety within the neighborhood and police are again facing a blank wall, as there were no witnesses to shed light, and Enoshima' s adoptive parents became concerned at another murder, and while they were coordinating with the other neighbors, Enoshima was watching TV as if it was not her concern, and soon the adoptive parents were contacted by Horumon and asks how Enoshima is doing, as he is beginning to wonder if she is involved in the two murders.

"Sir..I need to ask you..."

"What is it, Horumon?"

"How is Junko doing?"

"She's rather fine right now..."

"Has she...displayed anything...?"

"Nothing of the sorts..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Enoshima's adoptive parents told him that so far Enoshima was acting normal, and they said that they were making sure she took her medicines, and Horumon nodded as he hoped that Enoshima is not involved in the two murders, but he is unaware that Enoshima was the one who killed the two girls, and the adults have no idea that Enoshima was slowly descending to psychosis yet she managed to keep herself in line, as she reverted to normal at times, and as of now she has not displayed any psychotic tendencies, and Enoshima continued to live quietly with her adoptive parents.

 **-x-**

A year later, Enoshima's adoptive mother became pregnant and told her husband and Enoshima about this, and while her husband is happy about this, Enoshima became a bit jealous but kept it to herself, and in the months that followed, the adoptive mother gave birth to a boy, and the family is glad though Enoshima tried to distance herself, she decided to join the happy moment, and she found solace in Matsuda and there he encouraged Enoshima to embrace her adoptive family as this is a good way for her to live a happy life.

"Really?"

"Yes, Junko...it's nice to have a sibling..."

"But..."

"Trust me...it'll be fine..."

"..."

"It's better...you have someone to play with...and it's nice to become an older sister..."

"...okay..."

"Good..."

Enoshima just nodded and opted not to rebut and kept her opinion to herself, and one day she is walking the streets as she is coping with everything that has happened to her life, and slowly her psychosis slowly, but temporarily, took over, and when she passed by an alley, she saw a bag lady begging for alms, and with no one around, she grabbed the old woman by her hair and banged it against the wall, killing her instantly, and Enoshima's personality shifted and she leaves the scene immediately, as if nothing happened.

As she is walking the streets, she bumped into another 12-year old, and this time it was a boy, who would turn out to be **Makoto Naegi** , and the two pre-teens glanced at each other, and even though it was Enoshima's fault, Naegi instead apologized to her though all she did was stare at him with a rather blank expression and he wondered if she understood what he said.

"Um..."

"..."

"Sorry about that..."

"..."

"Um...are you upset...?"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

By then Matsuda came and picks up Enoshima and gave Naegi a rather steel glare before leaving, and Naegi wondered what was that about even though he did not do anything, and he decided to go ahead, and when he passed by the corner of the alley he saw the corpse and this freaked him out and he called for help, and several minutes later police arrived and assessed the scene and the investigator interrogated Naegi and asks if he notice anything before discovering the corpse.

"Did you notice anything...?"

"No, officer..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Did you see anything suspicious?"

"No...nothing, sir..."

"Alright...you'd better go home..."

"O-okay..."

Naegi told the investigator all he know, and soon he was allowed to go as investigators are investigating the crime scene as they have no idea that Enoshima did the murder and she managed to get away due to her psychological condition, and Enoshima herself has no idea what she would eventually become despite her taking her medicines.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like the this chapter, as it shows an ORIGINAL story on why Enoshima would become the main villain of this fic. As I stated, this is going to be sort of a cross of suspense and horror, as you saw this chapter where Enoshima is depicted to have some mental problems even though her personality shifts in between.

Her later years also shows how she is behaving, and this also introduces Yasuke Matsuda, though his role is quite different, his role in the novel would quite be the same in this fic.

Makoto Naegi appears again, and he is shown briefly interacting with Enoshima before they went to their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter highlights Enoshima's life as she enters middle school, and more on Naegi before he eventually meets with Sayaka Maizono...


	3. The Path To Middle School

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you would get to see the events where Enoshima becomes a model before being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will also get to see Naegi indirectly meeting Sayaka Maizono and then how the two would eventually become classmates and lead to the current events, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Chūgakkō e no Pasu**_

A year later, Enoshima was still shown to be home-schooled as her psychologist advised her adoptive parents to have her study at home in order to see if she is able to handle the school subjects as he feared that being pressured at a normal school might affect her mind, and her adoptive parents hired teachers to teach her, and so far Enoshima was able to cope and showed somewhat of a promise, yet her adoptive parents are still protective of her, and are keeping an eye on Enoshima and they discussed on whether to send her to junior high the next year or not as they still doubt that she could fit in at a normal school.

"Are you sure about this, dear?"

"I believe this is the best way for Junko to cope while we observe her, honey..."

"But still..."

"I know...but thisnis the only way I know how..."

"..."

"Trust me on this, honey..."

"O-okay..."

"Thank you, honey..."

Meanwhile, Matsuda made regular visits to Enoshima and the two started to form a mutual attraction and Enoshima's adoptive parents are keeping an eye on them as they are worried about her going into a relationship due to her age and psychological trauma, and yet Enoshima showed signs of recovery, and after several months, the home teachers gave their assessments and said that Enoshima can now attend a normal school and she can start going to middle school next year, and there Enoshima's adoptive father called Horumon and told him about it and Horumon said that perhaps it is okay provided that she takes her maintenance medicines and that she does not get psychologically provoked.

"Are you sure about this, Horumon...?"

"Based on my assessment...I suppise she can..."

"Really...?"

"Provided that she take her medicines.."

"Okay...we'll see to it that she takes her medicines so we will know if she is doing fine..."

"Good...and keep me updated..."

"We will..."

"Thanks..."

 **-x-**

The following year, Enoshima began attending middle school, and she apparently fitted in, and surprisingly, Matsuda enrolled there as well and became classmates with Enoshima, and he began guiding her so that she can cope and handle anything. In the months that followed, Enoshima did well, academically as well as physically, and there she is being befriended by her classmates and she merely greeted them though she did not get close to them as she only hangs out with Matsuda, and one day, while hanging out at a rooftop Matsuda asks why she is not making friends, and she told him that she is uncomfortable due to her past and that she rather hang out with him.

"Really, Junko...?"

"Yeah...that's why..."

"It would be nice if you have friends..."

"I rather be friends with you than making friends with them..."

"Junko..."

"..."

"Fine then..."

"..."

Matsuda sigbed as he sees her being an introvert but felt this may be for the best right now as he is advised by Horumon to keep an eye on her and see to it that she doesn't get bullied or make enemies at her school, and so far things are quite well here, and the two teens continued to hang out and in the months that followed Enoshima did well and Matsuda was guiding her on how to cope at school, and things work out well for bothnof them.

 **-x-**

Six months later, Enoshima's adoptive parents went to the middle school that she attended as part of the parents-teachers conference, and the two asks the principal about how Enoshima is doing, and the principal said that so far Enoshima is doing well and that so far she is being quiet and being quite a loner though the principal noted that Enoshima only hangs out with Matsuda, and academically she is doing well, and the adoptive parents were quite relieved to hear this.

"Really, principal...?"

"So far she is doing well...as long as she keeps it up...she should be fine..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Is there any problem, Mr. Enoshima...?"

"Um...no...no problem at all..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"?"

However, the scene shifts inside the girls' bathroom where Enoshima is washing her hands as she is quite silent about the affair about the patents-teachers conference, and she wanted to leave school and go home, but then a bully schoolmate, also a girl, approached Enoshima, and began taunting her saying she knows about her past and threatens to spill the beans to the entire school unless she becomes her servant, but Enoshima remained quiet, but psychologically she was being provoked, and her psychosis is starting to kick in as the bully kept on verbally attacking her.

"...so...what do you say, Eno-bitch...?"

"..."

"Be my servant for a month...and I'll let you lick my feet..."

"..."

"I take it as a YES, right?"

"..."

"So be an obedient dog and do as I say...got it?"

"..."

Enoshima remained silent and the bully laughed believing that Enoshima has been intimidated and as she was about to enter the toilet room, Enoshima went behind her, grabbed her head and twists it forcefully, snapping her neck and she was instantly killed, and Enoshima puts her inside the toilet room, and washes her hand before leaving the bathroom, and with no witnesses around, the murder went undetected, and soon she is joined by Matsuda and asks her how things are doing, and she said it is fine though he can tell that she is annoyed for some reason.

"Junko...?"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"...yes..."

"You looked like..."

"I'm fine."

"Really...?"

"Yes,"

As the two teens are walking, they are met by Enoshima's adoptive parents and they greeted her and said that they are glad that she is coping, and they thanked Matsuda for helping her which he says it was nothing, but then the hallway became a bit chaotic as teachers and parents were scrambling and there a security guard says that a murder victim is found at the bathroom, and Enoshima's adoptive parents and Matsuda became concerned, as they realized that the mysterious serial killer has struck again, and they have no idea that Enoshima was the culprit due to having a brief psychotic episode, and soon everyone has been evacuated from the school as police arrived to investigate.

As the parents, students, and faculty members were rushed out of the school, the police frantically searched the entire school to find the culprit, not realizing that Enoshima is the killer and the police was searching relentlessly as they believed that the culprit is nearby, and soon classes were suspended due to the incident and the victim's parents wailed at the loss of their only child, and news eventually reached the airwaves and news.

Much later, the scene shifts at the streets where Enoshima and her adoptive parents are walking, and the parents were concerned about what happened at the school while Enoshima seemingly had no recollection about what she did earlier, and as they passed by a park, Enoshima came across Makoto Naegi, and he was at the park, having left school after classes ended, and there the two teens began glancing at each other, and Naegi is somewhat attracted by her pretty face and figure, but she only glanced at him blankly and he thinks that he offended her and apologizes.

"Um...sorry...I wasn't having any perverted thoughts about you..."

"?"

"It's just...you're kind of pretty..."

"..."

"Er..."

"?"

"Are you mad at me for staring at you...?"

"Um...no..."

Enoshima just glanced at him as if she did not seem to understand him, and her adoptive parents came and escorted her away while they bowed at Naegi and the three left, and Naegi wondered if he did something to tick them off, as he is sure that he did not do anything other than staring at Enoshima as he felt that she is pretty, and he sighed as he walked away and is heading home, seeing that he has nothing else to do here.

 **-x-**

A year later, the incident surrounding the middle school where Enoshima went apparently died down as investigators were facing a blank wall as they were unable to identify the murderer, and Enoshima is now 14 years old, and is attending her second year, and she physically matured in a way as she appeared to look like a 16-year old young adult, her figure was quite athletic and she became somewhat of a boy magnet as her good looks attracted a lot of boys, though she would distance herself from them and remained a loner, but still hangs out with Matsuda, and while one day they are eating at an outdoor snack bar, they were approached by a scout, as he is eyeing Enoshima and introduced himself as a scout in the fashion world, telling Enoshima that he sees her as a potential fashion model, and for the first time she interacted with someone other than Matsuda, as she seemed to like the idea of becoming a fashion model.

"Really...? I have the potential...to become...a model...?"

"Yes...with your beauty and figure...and a bit of training...you can be a popular fashion model..."

"..."

"But...if you are not interested...it is okay..."

"I...I want to try it..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...what do I need to do...?"

"It is just simple..."

The scout says that all she need is to submit a resume and her picture, and have it sent by e-mail and he will contact her within the week, and Matsuda appeared to encourage her seeing that this would help her a lot and Enoshima nodded, and later, she told her adoptive parents about it and though they were worried at first, they accepted after a brief talk with Horumon, who told the adoptive parents that this might help Enoshima in moving forward, and in the weeks that followed, Enoshima became a fashion model and soon became a sensation, attracting fans and fashion enthusiasts all over Japan, and Enoshima became a celebrity, and her adoptive parents were happy for her yet they are also worried knowing that she might encounter problems should her past get in her way and are making sure she would take her maintenance medicines through Horumon's advice.

 **-x-**

At another middle school, the scene shows that Makoto Naegi is having his own school life, as he lived an ordinary life, and yet he is able to make friends with his classmates though he is somewhat blessed with LUCK, though this sometimes happen in a haphazard way, such as one day, he and his classmates were drawing straws in which whoever draws the longest will be assigned to clean the swimming pool, and Naegi drew the longest straw and he is assigned to clean the swimming pool area, and he sighed as this and started cleaning the pool area, but luck came as a crane came and got stuck at the pool and Naegi sighed in annoyance as he took off his school uniform and jumped at the pool, rescuing the crane and tries to get it out of the pool area but the crane resisted and began pecking at Naegi.

"OW!"

"SQUAK!"

"Knock it off!"

"SQUAK!"

"I'm trying to help you...!"

"SQUAK!"

"Geez..."

"SQUAK!"

Naegi nevertheless carried the crane out of the pool area and got ashore, and there Naegi lets the crane go as the bird flies off, and Naegi sighed as he felt he got twice the bad luck, one for being assigned to clean the pool area, and the other being pecked by the crane, however GOOD luck came as a 14-year old girl approached him after witnessing what he did, and approached Naegi to start a conversation, and Naegi blushed at seeing the girl who approached him.

"Um...excuse me..."

"Yes..."

"I saw what you did just now..."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Um...that..."

"It really moved me..."

"Wait...aren't you...?"

The girl turn out to be **Sayaka Maizono** , and she is now a celebrity of sorts as she is known to be a popular idol, and she told Naegi she saw what he did, and said it moved her and she wanted to know more about him, and Naegi is flustered as he is only in his brief and frantically looked around to find a towel to cover himself, and Maizono was also blushing seeing his state yet she is drawn to him and tries to assure him that it is okay.

"Ah...it's okay..."

"But..."

"No need to be shy..."

"But..."

"It's okay...take your time..."

"But..."

"You sure looked cute..."

"Um..."

However, BAD luck struck as a teacher passed by, and saw Naegi only in his brief and standing in front of a girl and berated the teen while telling him he is facing detention, and Naegi tries to defend himself but to no avail, as Naegi got dressed even though he is still wet and the teacher escorted him away, telling him that he will summon Naegi's parents and tell them about this and he tries to rebut, but his pleas fell to deaf ears, and Maizono stood still at what just happened, and she decided to follow them and explain what really happened, so as to spare Naegi from further troubles.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as the main villain and the two lead protagonists appear, and they are in the midst of being middle school students, and it would be a matter of time before they crossed paths en route to Hope's Peak Academy. Enoshima is getting more and more unstable, and neither her handlers are aware of it...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows the three characters spending the majority of their time in middle school before being scouted to Hope's Peak Academy...and Enoshima is showing more signs of descent to insanity...


	4. The Road To Hope's Peak Academy

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Colombia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you would get to see the events where Enoshima becomes a model before being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will also get to see Naegi and Maizono spending time together and then how the two would eventually become classmates and lead to the current events, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Kibougamine e no Michi**_

A year has passed and everything appeared peaceful so far within Tokyo, as Enoshima continued her career as a fashion model and this earned her an additional income, and by now she just turned 15 years old, and at the same time she is getting closer with Yaskue Matsuda, who started to develop a talent in neurology, and by now they are on their third and final year in middle school, and one day the two are alone at a snack bar and they were discussing on where to go once they graduate middle school, in which Enoshima is unsure for now.

"So, Junko..."

"..."

"Have you decided on where to go once you graduate?"

"..."

"Junko...?"

"I...I don't...know yet..."

"I see...its okay..."

"..."

Matsuda noted that she appeared to take a bit long to reply to his queries, and is somewhat worried as he is aware that there is a possibility that the trauma might catch up to her and he is constantly looking out for her, and he told her that she wouldn't have to answer him right away, and Enoshima nodded at this and both went on with their peaceful snacking, but then they were approached by a group of teenage girls, who turn out to be fashion models like Enoshima, but they were quite haughty, overconfident, and arrogant, and they began bullying Enoshima, saying that she should know her place in the fashion world and that they claim the reason why Enoshima is so popular is because of her BIG KNOCKERS, which they referred to her breasts, and Matsuda stood up to defend Enoshima, telling the four girls to leave her alone, but the girls continued to bully Enoshima.

"Hey! If you don't have anything else to do...leave now!"

"Whoa...check this out...!"

"The model with big KNOCKERS got a wimpy boyfriend..."

"Enoshima is such a loser..."

"No wonder your boobs are so full, yet her brain is empty..."

"Leave now, you bitches!"

"Whatever, Enoshima will alwsys remain a loser..."

"And maybe end up becoming a prostitute..."

Slowly Enoshima felt that her psychotic, murdering urge is about to take over her but she somewhat restrained herself, and a passing policeman came to quell the tension and the four girls left, and the policeman told Matsuda and Enoshima to ignore those girls, saying that they were like that because they let success get to their heads and Matsuda agreed, saying that someone has to expose those girls to let the public know that the four girls are nothing more than bullies.

"Good thing you restrained yourselves..."

"Yeah..."

"Just ignore them...those girls will soon get what they deserve. Just don't stoop to their level and sucker you into picking a fight."

"We understand."

"If I caught them provoking you then I will arrest them. You two should stay out of trouble."

"We will."

"Well...see you."

"Thanks, officer."

Matsuda thanked the policeman for his help and escorted Enoshima home, and he told her to ignore the four girls, though Enoshima was silent and the two left, but then the four arrogant fashion models are still there and they remained resentful towards Enoshima because they see her nothing more than an eyesore and that they felt that she is getting all the attention and the four girls wouldn't accept that believing that they are the ones who deserve attention.

"That Enoshima...!"

"She's a bitch!"

"A whore!"

"An asshole with big boobs!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah...she gets to hog all the attention!"

"She got no place in the industry..."

"She's gonna get it...!"

The four girls then decided to take their leave and vowed to intimidate Enoshima so that she would leave the fashion scene so the public would shift their attention towards them, and the leader of the posse then stopped as an idea formed in her head and told the three other models about it, which they seemed to like the idea and they were all in agreement at showing Enoshima who is the boss around here, and they are sure that no one would find out about their plans.

"...and that's my plan..."

"Sounds good..."

"I like that..."

"That Eno-bitch will surely get scared away..."

"I know, right?"

"You got it..."

"Lets start..."

"And get that bitch leave..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to another middle school where Makoto Naegi is in his final year there, and so far life for him is ordinary, until he slightly became the topic among the students there after word spread that Naegi is becoming friends with Sayaka Maizono, who is now the recognized celebrity because of her public image as the popular idol, and Naegi's classmates began asking him on how he was able to befriend a popular idol and why she started hanging out with him being that Naegi is just an ordinary boy with nothing special about him.

"Um...you see..."

"Tell us!"

"What did you do?"

"How were you able to befriend such a cute babe like Maizono?"

"Actually, I..."

"Come on, tell us!"

"Why is Maizono hanging out with you?"

"How can a popular idol like her hanging out with an ordinary guy like you?"

Naegi sweat-dropped as his classmates were bugging him about why Maizono became interested in him, and he had to ignore his classmates and left the classroom to walk around, as he felt that things are quite rowdy since he began to make friends with Maizono, but then students from other sections approached him and asks if the rumors are true about him hanging out with Maizono, while others ask if there is something going on between the two.

"Hey you!"

"The guy with the ahoge!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"What's your deal with Maizono?"

"How come she's hanging out with a guy like you?"

"Did you woo her or something?!"

"Answer her!"

Naegi slanted against the wall as he is being mobbed by his schoolmates, who were also fans of Maizono, but then the atmosphere went silent as Maizono came and urged the other students to calm down and motions Naegi to come with her, and Naegi nervously did so and the two walked away and the students stared in disbelief at seeing Maizono asking Naegi to come with her and they decided to follow them to see if there is something going on between the two.

At a bench area, Maizono and Naegi are alone and she apologized if he is getting mobbed by the other students because of her, but he assured to her that it is okay, yet he couldn't help but ask why she approached him and want to become friends with him, and Maizono was a bit silent while blushing, and she said that she sees him as someone who could become a good friend, and yet she couldn't tell him directly that she was attracted to him even if he is ordinary, and said that even as an idol, she is the same girl like others who are simple and kind.

"...and that's my reason, Naegi-kun..."

"Um..."

"Naegi-kun...do you...regret meeting me...?"

"No...I'm not..."

"Really...?"

"I'm actually glad to have met you, Maizono-san. Honestly."

"Then...you won't mind me hanging out with you...?"

"I..."

Naegi couldn't help but blush as he himself was attracted to her yet he is unsure since that she is a popular idol, he wondered if Maizono hanging out with a plain boy like him would affect her career, but then the two teens noticed the other students spying on them and their cover was blown, and there they began asking Maizono if she is dating Naegi, which would cause quite a commotion inside the campus and attract attention to others.

"Maizono..."

"Please tell us!"

"Is there something going on between you and that guy?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Please tell us it isn't so!"

"That guy is a wimp!"

"Yeah...he's too plain!"

"And he is not worth your time!"

Maizono told the other students that she and Naegi are friends though the other boys were staring suspiciously at Naegi as they felt that he is out of the leagues as a plain boy like him has no right hanging out with a popular idol, but then a teacher came and reprimanded them for their behaviors and ordered them to head back to their classrooms, and the boys reluctantly left, and the teacher told the two teens she overheard their conversation and said that they have nothing to be ashamed of and the two teens nodded and they head back to their respective classrooms.

-x-

Later, the scene shows that Enoshima was walking the streets and is being greeted by fans, and she just nodded as went on her way, and while it was good that she became THIS popular, she wondered if this is okay, though she recalled what Matsuda told her before about him encouraging her to continue as this would help her in building her future in the long run, but as she passed by an alley, a huge sack began to cover her upper body and soon she was being carried away inside the alley and there the culprits turn out to be the four fashion models who bullied her earlier, and they began to kick her while the other two held her down as the rest kicked and punched her around, and there they said that if she does not quit the fashion scene she would lose more than just her pretty face.

"So got the message, bitch?"

"Better quit now or you gonna get it!"

"You're just a loser!"

"Either you do as we say or you'll regret it!"

"So...better run like a dog you are...that is what suits you!"

"Are you listening, bitch?"

"Quit now while you're able to!"

"Say you quit!"

The beat up she received slowly affected her mind as the incident about her past, particularly the child abuse she got, began to take over her psyche and went still, and the four girls stopped, thinking that they succeded in intimidating her, and the four girls were rejoicing, as they believed that Enoshima would quit and they can hog all the attention they want, and the girls are celebrating, Enoshima slowly stood up and remove the sack off her, and as the three girls were facing the other way celebrating, the fourth one began to taunt her, but Enoshima's two hands grabbed the girl's head and twists it forcefully, snapping her neck and killed her instantly, and the other girls saw it and attempted to beat her up, but Enoshima grabbed her attacker by her hair and smashed her against the wall, and as the girl slumped to the floor, the wall was smeared with her blood, and the remaining two models were horrified at what they saw.

"No way...!"

"She...she just killed two of our posse...!"

"She...she..."

"That bitch is a monster!"

"Lets scram!"

"What about the other two?"

"Forget them! I rather run than get killed!"

"Wait for me!"

As the two are about to run away, a crazed Enoshima grabbed them by their hair and smashed their heads against each other before shoving them against the wall and began to strangle them with pure force, and the two remaining models were too injured to break free and within five minutes they slowly succumbed to the strangulation, and Enoshima stood up, staring at her dead tormentors before she walked away, and as she left the alley she slowly regained her mind but could not recall what happen, and she just walked away and is heading home.

About ten minutes later, a few passerby happened to stumble near the alley and found the corpses and are horrified, which they called the police and soon investigators arrived and they are dismayed that there were no witnesses around they are getting frustrated that the serial killer is always a step ahead and they were thinking of a way to anticipate the killer's next move so that they could minimize the number of victims.

"Geez..."

"Not again..."

"The killer is always a step ahead..."

"We got to think of a way to catch the culprit...or our reputations would get the ax..."

"I agree."

"Maybe we should install CCTVs all over the place..."

"If the mayor is willing to give a budget..."

"Right."

-x-

Later, Enoshima arrived and went straight to her room to change clothes and took a shower, and her state of mind was rather blank as she could not recall what she did at the alley and she just went straight to the bathroom to shower, and right now she could not think straight as her mental situation is again attempting to take control of her yet she was able to overcome it and she showered her body, and a few minutes later she came out, and there her adoptive parents approached her and asks how her day was, and she just said it was okay, and the adoptive parents sighed in relief as they believed that she is okay, and her adoptive father called Horumon and told him that Enoshima is okay, and yet the adults have no idea that Enoshima committed involuntary manslaughter several minutes ago and news hit the airwaves about the deaths of the four models.

Enoshima then went to her room and is about to get some rest when they got a visitor, and as Enoshima was summoned, the visitor informed the family that he is a scout from Hope's Peak Academy, identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , and he informed them that Enoshima is chosen to be among the incoming high school students to be given a scholarship and that her education there is free, and Enoshima's adoptive parents were surprised to find out that their adoptive daughter has been chosen and selected to be one of the students of a famous academy, and there Enoshima is told about this, and though she felt that she might not fit in, a quick call to Horumon by her adoptive father settled things and they encouraged Enoshima to accept it, and Enoshima accepted.

Likewise, an hour later, Sayaka Maizono was in the middle of a rehearsal with her idol band when approached by the same scout from Hope's Peak Academy and she is told about her being chosen to be among the incoming students, and her idol band members and her manager encouraged Maizono to accept the offer and she is in, and her idol band told her to do her best and that she can continue her career and rehearsals on weekends.

"Really...? Are you sure that I should accept it?"

"Yes, Sayaka, you should!"

"Don't worry about us."

"We'll be fine."

"You can rehearse with us on weekends..."

"Guys...thanks...!"

"Do your best, Sayaka!"

"You're gonna make us proud!"

Maizono thanked her friends for the support and her manager decided to throw a party to celebrate her being an incoming student in Japan's best academy, in which her record company shouldered the bill and a party is thrown to celebrate that their talent has landed in the best academy in the country.

Meanwhile, another hour has passed and the scene shows that the Naegi family is shocked and surprised when told by the same scout that Makoto Naegi was chosen to become a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and both his parents and Komaru encouraged him to accept the offer as this is an opportunity that he cannot pass up and they believed that Naegi has what it takes to be a great high school student, and expected that he be given a title for his TALENT.

"Go on, Makoto..."

"Accept it, son..."

"Go for it, onii-chan!"

"Mom...dad...Komaru..."

"Its an opportunity that you can't pass..."

"It is an honor for you to accept it..."

"Do it, onii-chan!"

"So what do you say, kid? Your family is rooting for you."

"..."

Naegi finally accepted and everything is set, and in a few months, Naegi, Maizono and Enoshima graduated from middle school, and in a few weeks from now they are going to enter Hope's Peak Academy, and little do they know that something unexpected is about to happen soon once they started classes there.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the wheels of fate is rolling as our main characters...and main villain...are about to meet, and fate certainly has plans, and their first encounter is about to be arranged...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Naegi and Maizono are about to meet up at Hope's Peak Academy, and Enoshima finally stepped in...and there she will try to fit in as her psyche is put to the test...


	5. Hope's Peak Academy

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main characters, and the main villain, become the focus here as they are now official students of the famous academy, and here you will get to see how they would fit in and how would they cope at being among the students chosen and how they would react to the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL title that would be given to them, and this is where the story kicks in, so read on and enjoy! Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ ** _ _Kibōgamine Gakuen__**

The scene shifts in front of the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, where it was the first day of classes, as it was the year where some high school students were chosen to attend here based on the talent they have, and as the scene showed quite a lot of students heading for the main building, you can see Makoto Naegi standing there, holding the document that shows he was accepted in to Hope's Peak, and now he felt a bit nervous as this would be his first day and orientation.

He wondered how this day would turn out as Hope's Peak is different from other schools, since Hope's Peak is one of the elite schools where in that once a student graduate he/she will have near 100% success in life, and the talent he was told to have is being the LUCKSTER, meaning he has LUCK, though in reality his name was chosen by random draw and thus it was by LUCK that he was scouted by Kizakura.

As Naegi is about to enter the gate, a hand tapped his shoulder and he turn around, surprised to see that the one who tapped him turn out to be Sayaka Maizono, his schoolmate from middle school, and both were overjoyed to see each other again, and at the same time they were surprised to find out that they were both scouted and invited to enroll at Hope's Peak Academy, which she tells him that she hoped that they would be classmates sharing one section, which he nodded in agreement.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh? Maizono-san...?"

"Wow! I never thought I would see and meet you here!"

"Me neither..."

"I hope we become classmates here..."

"Yeah..."

"I want to get to know more about you..."

"Same here..."

By then their musing was interrupted when Junko Enoshima and Yasuke Matsuda came, and are glancing at the main building of Hope's Peak Academy, and told Enoshima that this is where their high school life begin, and she appeared to be a bit hesitant yet he assured to her that things will be fine, saying that once she graduate, her success as a fashion model would be assured, and thus she has nothing to worry about.

Enoshima then felt a bit hesitant yet she took Yasuke's word for it, and as she is about to enter the gate, she glanced at Naegi and Enoshima, where the two teens recognized her for being a popular model, and they smiled and bowed to her, which she bowed at them in reply before she went in, and while Yasuke was not scouted, he was interviewed by Jin Kirigiri and the headmaster gave Yasuke a job in the academy, thus Yasuke can now keep an eye on Enoshima so as to monitor her and see if she would not show signs of psychotic bouts.

Naegi and Maizono watches Enoshima entering the main building, and they were surprised that even a popular person like her was scouted and got in at Hope's Peak, and both wondered if she would become their classmate sharing a section with them, which Naegi felt that it may be possible depending on whether her name shows up on the bulletin board.

"Um, Naegi?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you think...Enoshima would become our classmate...?"

"Well...that depends on whether her name appear on the bulletin board..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's go and see if we share the same section..."

"Okay..."

After that, Naegi and Maizono decided to go inside the main building so as to find out whether he would share the same section or drafted to different sections, which she hoped that she and Naegi would be classmates, as she wants to spend time with him whenever possible.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts inside the main building, where you can see a lot of students are lined up at a corridor, looking at the bulletin board where the list of students' names are posted and which section they are assigned to, and by the time Naegi and Maizono arrived, they saw a lot of students there and felt that they may have a hard time trying to get a look at the bulletin board, and Naegi sighed as he felt that BAD LUCK has struck him.

Maizono giggled and told him not to feel bad and all they have to do is wait for a bit, but then an idea came to her head and told Naegi to wait as she went towards the corridor and gently asks the students to let her take a peek, and the students, both boys and girls, were awestruck upon finding out that the popular idol Sayaka Maizono is among the chosen to enroll and study here.

"Wow..."

"Sayaka Maizono..."

"The popular idol?"

"No way...she's enrolled here?"

"Awesome!"

"Um...can you give room...? I'd like to see if my name is there..."

"Sure!"

"Go ahead!"

The students obliges as they were fans of Maizono, and there she glanced at the bulletin board, and after a minute she giggled as she found what she need, and thanked the students as she left, and there she told Naegi that they share the same section, meaning that they are now classmates, much to Naegi's surprise. Deep inside he is happy as he would get to know more about Maizono as he is revealed to have a crush on her, not knowing that Maizono also harbors a crush on Naegi.

The other students stared in surprise, seeing that Maizono was so close to Naegi, and wondered what is the deal between the two, seeing that Naegi is too plain to be Maizono's suitor and began whispering among themselves if the two are dating or not.

"Did you see that?"

"No way..."

"Who's that kid?"

"Is he Maizono's boyfriend?"

"That can't be..."

"Are they dating?"

"That kid is LUCKY..."

"The squirt..."

Naegi and Maizono then went ahead as they head for the classroom where their names are posted, not noticing that the other students are gossiping about them, but then Enoshima came which surprised the other students, as Enoshima was already an established popular fashion model, and the students were again surprised to find out that aside from Maizono, Enoshima is also scouted and became a student here at Hope's Peak Academy.

After checking the bulletin board, she left and went to the same direction that Naegi and Maizono are heading, and the students glanced at the bulletin board, where they are taken aback at finding out that Maizono and Enoshima are in same section as Naegi, and they could not believe that a plain boy like Naegi gets to be in the same class as Maizono and Enoshima, yet they refused to believe that this is due to Naegi's talent, the so-called LUCKSTER.

"No way..."

"That Makoto Naegi...he has two gorgeous babes as classmates..."

"He's so LUCKY..."

"Is that his talent...?"

"Super High School-level Luckster...baloney!"

"I'm not buying that!"

"It's just a fluke...a coincidence!"

"That Naegi...does he really have a talent such as LUCK?"

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts inside the classroom, where Naegi and Maizono had just arrived, and there they find put that there were other students here and the two teens glanced at each other, seeing that their first school year would be exciting as they get to meet new classmates and friends, and they chose their seats as they sat next to each other, and there the rest of the students, who are sorted into this classroom, identified as section Class 78, glanced at Naegi and Maizono.

The other students shown are identified along with their talents, and they are:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri (SHSL Ddetective)

\- Aoi Asahina (SHSL Swimmer)

\- Byakuya Togami (SHSL Heir)

\- Toko Fukawa (SHSL Writer)

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure (SHSL Fortune Teller)

\- Leon Kuwata (SHSL Baseball Player)

\- Chihiro Fujisaki (SHSL Programmer)

\- Mondo Ohwada (SHSL Outlaw Biker)

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru (SHSL Hall Monitor)

\- Hifumi Yamada (SHSL Doujin Writer)

\- Celestia Ludenberg (SHSL Gambler)

\- Sakura Ohgami (SHDL Fighter)

By then Ishimaru approached the two and welcomed them to Class 78, and told them that it is his duty to welcome new classmates and urged them to obey the class and school rules, which Naegi and Maizono sweat-dropped, yet they just nodded so as not to complicate matters. Ishimaru introduces himself, in which Naegi replied that Ishimaru's surname sound familiar, and there Ishimaru reluctantly told Naegi about how his grandfather was once a great politician until his fall from grace, and this led Ishimaru to strive to redeem his family line by studying hard and not resorting to SHORTCUTS.

Yamada was the next to introduce himself and told the two his talent and even showed him his doujin works, which the two looked at it until Naegi accidentally saw an adult doujinshi which caused him to blush and Yamada frantically hide it, and Naegi told Yamada that it is prohibited to bring pornographic items here, which Yamada begged him not to mention this to the others.

"Please, Naegi-dono...don't tell anyone..."

"But..."

"I'll give you one as a free bargain..."

"I can't do that..."

"Just pretend you do not see anything..."

"Um..."

"Thanks..."

"..."

Asahina was the next to introduce herself, and as friendly as ever, she formed a fast friendship with Naegi and Maizono, and things went well until Hagakure introduced himself, and soon he offered them a free fortune telling as he brought out his crystal ball, and though Naegi kindly declined, Hagakure held the crystal ball and glanced at it, then he stared at Naegi and Maizono, and told them what he SAW within the crystal ball, which caused the two to stare wide-eyed in surprise.

"Okay then...I read your fortunes..."

"..."

"..."

"During your first year in this academy...you two will lose your VIRGINITY...at the same time..."

"Eh...?"

"Wh-what...?"

"You two will soon get LAID..."

"Seriously?"

"That's a lie!"

Naegi and Maizono could not believe what they just heard from Hagakure, as the Fortune Teller said that according to his crystal ball, Naegi and Maizono will LOSE THEIR VIRGINITY during their first year in Hope's Peak, causing them to blush, and both Asahina and Ishimaru reprimanded Hagakure for his BASELESS comments which Hafakure insisted that his readings are ACCURATE, but their argument was interrupted when Enoshima came, and everyone, save for Togami, Fukawa, Kirigiri and Ohgami, was surprised to find out that Enoshima, a popular fashion model, is part of Class 78, thus she become their classmate.

As Asahina approaches Enoshima and starts to befriend her, Enoshima was quite hesitant, but Asahina's friendly approach slowly got through Enoshima and the two started talking, but then the teacher arrived and motions everyone to take their seats and classes is about to begin.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi and Maizono meet up again and are getting familiar with each other…

Enoshima got in as well, though Yasuke's case is different, wherein he is not a student but portrayed as an employee so that he can keep an eye on Enoshima…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Maizono enjoyed their first few months at Hope's Peak, while Enoshima slowly descend to…well, see next chapter to see what will happen to her…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	6. Descent To Madness

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up as our characters are enjoying their school life at Hope's Peak Academy, yet the main villain is having issues, and see what will happen to her below.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ ** _Kyōki e no kōka_**

Three months have passed since the start of classes at Hope's Peak Academy, and things appeared normal as the Class 78 are bonding together and are happy with one another, though Enoshima distanced herself from the rest as she feels uncomfortable, and usually goes to Yasuke's clinic for regular checkup and he noted that she has somewhat becoming anti-social and he urges her to spend some time with her classmates, which she appeared hesitant.

"Junko…you should hang out with your classmates…"

"…"

"Junko…"

"I…I can't…"

"Why not…?"

"I…don't fit in…"

"Sure you can…"

"…"

Yasuke felt that she is getting somewhat withdrawn and gently tells her to give it a try saying that it would be fine if she makes friends with her classmates and promised that he will help her, which Enoshima just nodded, and as she left, Yasuke hoped that she is doing well as he noted that do far she is taking her medicines and regularly contacts Horumon and informs him about the progress, and after that, Yasuke decided to keep an eye on Enoshima so as to make sure she stays in line.

Much later, Enoshima is seen at the park within Hope's Peak Academy, and she is spending her time alone as she is showing signs of wavering in her mental bout as attending classes and juggling with her model career, and so far she is able to contain herself, but then Naegi passed by and noticed her, and being a friendly boy, he approached her and tried to befriend her, which she stared at him in a blank expression as she sees him as insignificant.

"Hello, Enoshima-san…"

"…"

"How are you doing?"

"…fine."

"Enjoying your school life at Hope's Peak?"

"…yes…"

"Um…am I bothering you…?"

"…"

Maizono also happened to pass by and asks Enoshima some questions in regard to her talents as a SHSL Fashion Model, yet she too gave her a blank expression and Maizono asks Naegi if she came at a bad timing, which he said that Enoshima may have a problem of sorts, as she seemed to not respond to their words, and they both wondered if there is something wrong with her or if she is just ignoring them on purpose.

"Naegi-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong with Enoshima-san?"

"Don't know…"

"She doesn't seem to respond to us…"

"Yeah…maybe she's having a bad day…"

"Really…?"

"Maybe we should…"

As Enoshima stared at her two classmates in a blank expression, Naegi and Maizono decided to leave her alone, believing that they are bothering her. As they left, Enoshima's eyes widened as she felt that something about the two which she irrationally feels that they are a threat to her, and is about to make a move when Yasuke came and noticed her behavior and restrains her while calming her down, worried that if anyone her sees this, it might cause the school officials to revoke her privilege as a student of Hope's Peak, and there he urged her to calm down.

"Junko…"

"…"

"Calm down…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"Easy…"

"…"

Yasuke then took Enoshima to his clinic to have her calm down while out of sight, yet what the two did not realize is that Kizakura saw this and his keen observation tells him that Enoshima needs to be kept an eye on, feeling that if she is left alone, she might do something that may put Hope's Peak Academy in a bad light and wondered if she is having domestic problems at her home as he been observing her for a while seeing that she has never interacted much with her classmates.

-x-

In the weeks that passed, things appeared normal and relatively peaceful at Hope's Peak Academy, and the scene shifts at the headmaster's office where Kizakura confided to Jin about what he observed about Enoshima so far, and Jin wondered if there is something bothering her, as he could not believe that a popular model like Enoshima would be so anti-social despite having fashion fans within Tokyo and Shibuya.

Kizakura offered to keep a close eye on Enoshima but Jin told him there is no need for that right now as it might make her feel uneasy and tells him that she should be given a bit of time before she could adjust well to her school surroundings.

"No need for that, Kizakura."

"Are you sure, Jin?"

"Yes."

"Well…I wonder if Enoshima has…"

"Perhaps she just needed time to adjust…I am sure she would be more social to others."

"Hmm…I don't know, Jin…"

"It's better to be on the safe side for now, Kizakura."

"…"

Kizakura adjusted his hat seeing that Jin is playing safe, and decided to abide for now, and things went peaceful for the time being. Still, Kizakura could not help but feel uneasy about this, and hoped that things would not escalate as he felt that there is something about Enoshima that makes him feel uneasy towards her.

Meanwhile, Yasuke is observing Enoshima as he sensed that there is something going on with her as he noticed that she is slightly not herself, and he contacted Horumon and told him what he noticed so far, and Horumon feared that Enoshima is wavering between giving in and surviving, and urges Yasuke to spend time with her and try to keep her mentally stable as much as possible, which made Yasuke very concerned towards Enoshima.

"Are you sure, Horumon?"

"I'm not sure…but it is possible, Matsuda-kun…"

"…"

"Stay by her side…you may be the only one to keep her calm…"

"…okay."

"Let me know if you noticed anything from her."

"I will."

"Okay, go look out for her."

Yasuke nodded and ended the phone conversation and approached Enoshima, and tries to talk to her and tells her that he will always be at her side, which she glanced at him as she is trying to absorb what he is telling her, as her mental stability is now 50-50, and Yasuke hugged her and urges her to stay as she is as he does not want to lose her.

"Junko…"

"…"

"I won't leave you…"

"…"

"I'll be at your side.."

"…"

" Just do not give up…"

"…"

Enoshima just remained silent, and as the hours passed, it was dismissal time, and Enoshima went home where her adopted younger brother is there, smiling and waving at her. As Enoshima glanced at the toddler, she slowly recalled the years where she was abused, and after several seconds, something came in to her head and went to the back of the house, and as she came back in, she was carrying an ax and swings it and hits her adoptive younger brother on the head, chopping his skull which caused his instant death, and her clothes were smeared with blood.

Enoshima's adoptive mother saw this and screamed, which caused Enoshima to blindly stalk her and her adoptive mother tried to reach out to her despite being terrified, but she did not respond and only glare at her.

"Junko!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Junko!"

"…"

Enoshima then swings the axe but misses her target, and she ran towards her bedroom and locked the door, and there Enoshima began striking the door with the axe, but Enoshima's adoptive father came after hearing the screams and is shocked to see his son dead and bleeding, and seeing what Enoshima is doing, and realized that she has given in to madness and tried to stop her, as well as attempting to reach out to her in the hopes that she would at least come to her senses.

"Junko!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Junko! It's me!"

"…"

However, Enoshima hits the axe on his head which penetrated his skull and he died instantly from the attack, and then she resumes her blind rage of hitting the door with the axe, and her adoptive mother became hysterical as she opened the window and screamed for help, and by chance, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono were passing by, and there they heard the screaming and saw the woman begging for help.

Both Naegi and Maizono sensed that something is going on yet she is hesitant to go in as she is worried yet Naegi said that he has to help the woman and see what he can do to help.

"Naegi-kun…wait…"

"But…"

"Don't worry…you should go and get help…"

"But…what if…?"

"I'll be okay."

"But…"

"Trust me, Maizono-san…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Enoshima finally gives in to her mental psychosis as she killed her adoptive father and adoptive sibling, and now she is after her adoptive mother…

Naegi and Maizono happened to pass by, and now they are wavering between helping the woman or leave…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on what would happen next…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	7. Naegi and the Madwoman

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main characters, and the main villain, become the focus here as they are about to encounter one another in a different kind of situation, and this is where the story kicks in, so read on and enjoy! Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Nagi to kyōjin_**

As Enoshima glanced at the toddler, she slowly recalled the years where she was abused, and after several seconds, something came in to her head and went to the back of the house, and as she came back in, she was carrying an ax and swings it and hits her adoptive younger brother on the head, chopping his skull which caused his instant death, and her clothes were smeared with blood.

Enoshima's adoptive mother saw this and screamed, which caused Enoshima to blindly stalk her and her adoptive mother tried to reach out to her despite being terrified, but she did not respond and only glare at her.

"Junko!"

"…"

"Please!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Junko!"

"…"

Enoshima then swings the axe but misses her target, and she ran towards her bedroom and locked the door, and there Enoshima began striking the door with the axe, but Enoshima's adoptive father came after hearing the screams and is shocked to see his son dead and bleeding, and seeing what Enoshima is doing, and realized that she has given in to madness and tried to stop her, as well as attempting to reach out to her in the hopes that she would at least come to her senses.

"Junko!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"Calm down!"

"…"

"Junko! It's me!"

"…"

However, Enoshima hits the axe on his head which penetrated his skull and he died instantly from the attack, and then she resumes her blind rage of hitting the door with the axe, and her adoptive mother became hysterical as she opened the window and screamed for help, and by chance, Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono were passing by, and there they heard the screaming and saw the woman begging for help.

Both Naegi and Maizono sensed that something is going on yet she is hesitant to go in as she is worried yet Naegi said that he has to help the woman and see what he can do to help.

"Naegi-kun…wait…"

"Don't worry..."

"But…"

"I'll be fine..."

"No, Naegi-kun...you can't..."

"Don't worry…you should go and get help…"

"But…what if…?"

"I'll be okay."

"But…"

"Trust me, Maizono-san…"

"…"

As Naegi went inside, Maizono reluctantly left the scene to get help, worried that Naegi woukd get hurt not knowing that the now insane Enoshima is behind the situation. The scene shifts inside the house where the deranged Enoshima continued to ax the door of the bedroom, which is now partially broken, and a hole is seen, where Enoshima saw her adoptive mother about to escape through the window, and she smashed her way through, getting in.

There she grabbed her target by her hair and threw her against the wall, where she mindlessly glared at her, amid the woman tearfully pleading to Enoshima to stop and spare her, though she ignored them due to her psychotic state.

"Junko!"

"..."

"Please...!"

"..."

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"Please, Junko!"

"..."

Enoshima raised the ax and is poised to strike her, and the woman begged for her life, and for a moment the words seemed to have reached her as she stopped, and the woman was quite relieved that Enoshima's rampaged seemingly stopped, and the woman urged Enoshima to calm down and seek help assuring that she will not hate her despite what she has done.

"Junko...calm down..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"We'll...get you some help..."

"..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"..."

The scene showed that Enoshoma is waivering, as if there is a glimmer of hope, where she slowly spoke and sensed what she has done, where she momentarily cried and seemed to be begging for forgiveness and is pleading for help.

"Junko..."

"M-Mom...?"

"It's okay..."

"What...what have I...done...?"

"It's okay, Junko..."

"H-help me, mom..."

"Don't worry...we'll help you..."

"..."

As the woman gave her assurance that she will help her, she stared wide-eyed as Enoshoma's psychotic glare returned and kicked the woman, and the woman became terrified again and started to scream for help, and there Enoshima swings her ax, hitting the woman on the head which resulted in her immediate death, and the bedroom once again became silent, and the wall was stained with blood, and you can see the woman's skull nearly sliced in two.

The scene shifts downstairs where Naegi noticed that the noise has died, and as he approached the stairs, he saw the child's corpse, which shaken him upon seeing the gruesome sight, and worried about the woman, he slowly went upstairs, and upon reaching the bedroom, Naegi stared wide-eyed seeing the corpse of Enoshima's adoptive father sprawled on the floor, bathed in a pool of blood, and he became very worried.

As Naegi slowly went inside where he saw Enoshima's adoptive mother, already dead, and he wondered if the culprit is still here, yet he saw the window open which he tries to deduce if the culprit escaped or not, but then Enoshima sprang out of the cabinet, and is ready to hit Naegi with the ax, but he saw it just in time and evaded the strike, where he stared wide-eyed seeing that the attacker was none other than his classmate from Class 78.

"Huh? Enoshima-san?"

"..."

"No...it was you? You did this to them?"

"..."

"Why did you do this?"

"..."

"Enoshima-san!:

"..."

Enoshima said nothing as she stared at him in blank fury, looking ready to attack him, but Naegi tried to settle it through diplomacy as he believe that she can be reasoned with and tried to reach out to her and urges her to calm down and let him help her so that she can be understood and assure her that he would not hate her.

"Enoshima-san...calm down..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"We'll...get you some help..."

"..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"..."

Naegi slowly nodded as his words appeared to sway her as she started to lower her arms and the ax slowly lowered as well, and Naegi tried to slowly take the ax from her but her now unstabled psyche made her change her mind and began to swing the ax, almost hitting him but only caused a hole on his shirt, and Naegi loses his balance and fell on the bed, where Enoshima uses her knees to pin his arms, and is ready to deliver the death blow which Naegi tries to beg for his life.

"No...Enoshima-san!"

"..."

"Please...!"

"..."

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"Enoshima-san!"

"..."

Just as the deranged Enoshima is about to strike Naegi down, Maizono suddenly came and pulls Enoshima by her hair and threw her back, and kicked the ax away to keep it from being used, but Enoshima mindlessly recovered and kicked Maizono on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process and bloodstain appeared on her panties as she einced in pain as she is down, and Enoshima is about to assault her when Naegi intervened.

But Enoshima grabbed him and began to strangle him as she no longer have the means to differentiate who her friends are or not, and as Naegi began to suffocate, you can see that Enoshima glaring at him, and Maizono grappled with Enoshima so that the deranged model would release her hold on Naegi and save him from further harm.

"Stop!"

"..."

"Let go of him...!"

"..."

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"You're hurting Naegi-kun!"

"..."

But Enoshima would not relent and uses her other hand and began to strangle Maizono as well, and the two teens began to choke and suffocate, as Enoshima's grip was strong and the two are starting to weaken and slowly knelt down as they try to beg her to stop her attack, though she does not seem to respond to their words.

"GGGAAAKK!"

"..."

"Please...!"

"..."

"GGGAAKK! Don't do it!"

"..."

"Please, Enoshima-san!"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is some action showed here, the suspense and violence here are quite over the top…and now Naegi and Maizono are in danger of being killed off…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See what happens next on whether Naegi and Maizono would survive or not…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	8. Fall of A Madwoman

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main villain of this fic is going on a killing spree as she has Naegi and Maizono pinned down, and you will get to see if they can escaped her deranged wrath, and this is where the story kicks in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8: Kyōjin no Daraku**_

Just as the deranged Enoshima is about to strike Naegi down, Maizono suddenly came and pulls Enoshima by her hair and threw her back, and kicked the ax away to keep it from being used, but Enoshima mindlessly recovered and kicked Maizono on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process and bloodstain appeared on her panties as she winced in pain as she is down, and Enoshima is about to assault her when Naegi intervened.

But Enoshima grabbed him and began to strangle him as she no longer have the means to differentiate who her friends are or not, and as Naegi began to suffocate, you can see that Enoshima glaring at him, and Maizono grappled with Enoshima so that the deranged model would release her hold on Naegi and save him from further harm.

"Stop!"

"..."

"Let go of him...!"

"..."

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"You're hurting Naegi-kun!"

"..."

But Enoshima would not relent and uses her other hand and began to strangle Maizono as well, and the two teens began to choke and suffocate, as Enoshima's grip was strong and the two are starting to weaken and slowly knelt down as they try to beg her to stop her attack, though she does not seem to respond to their words.

"GGGAAAKK!"

"..."

"Please...!"

"..."

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"Please, Enoshima-san!"

"..."

However, Enoshima heard nothing due to her psychosis, and she proceeded to strangle her two classmates, and the two are starting to weaken due to the lack of oxygen, and as Maizono is starting to give in, Naegi began to fight back and tries to get up and break her hold on him, causing Enoshima to release her hold on Maizono and uses her free hand to strangle Naegi further with both hands, and he is now in a pinch as the pressure is starting to take its toll on the Luckster.

However, LUCK was on his side when someone came and kicked Enoshima from behind, and the impact caused her to release her hold on Naegi, as he began gasping for air as Maizono slightly recovered and saw who came to their aid - Mondo Ohwada! Ohwada was then surprised upon realizing that he unknowingly kicked Enoshima, but there Maizono told him that Enoshima killed the people here and that she has gone crazy and tried to kill her and Naegi.

"Ohwada-san!"

"Huh?"

"Stop her! Enoshima-san has gone crazy!"

"Eh?"

"She killed three person in this house! She even tried to kill me and Naegi-kun!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Don't hold back! Stop her!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

Ohwada was surprised to hear this and confronted Enoshima, and demanded an answer from her, but she just glared at him mindlessly which proved Maizono's words, and Ohwada could not believe what a supposed quiet girl like Enoshima would be capable of killing three people at once.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Is she telling the truth?!"

"..."

"Did you do this?!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"..."

However, Enoshima began to charge toward Ohwada and tries to take him down, but Ohwada was forced to defend himself and all he did was hold her wrists while trying to talk some sense in to her, as he is shown to be hesitant in raising a fist against a girl, but Maizono urged him to fight back saying that Enoshima has LOST HER MIND, which Ohwada was still hesitant believing that Enoshima is incapable of doing something like killing a family of three with an axe.

"Ohwada-san!"

"Huh?"

"Stop her! Enoshima-san has gone crazy!"

"But...!"

"She killed three person in this house! She even tried to kill me and Naegi-kun!"

"I can't...! I couldn't hit a girl...!"

"Don't hold back! Stop her!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

However, the mindless Enoshima took the advantage and did a wrestling move, doing a POWERSLAM which knocks Ohwada to the floor, and then turns her attention towards Maizono and is ready to kill her, but Naegi held her by the waist and tries to plead to her to stop, saying that he knows that she can hear him, but Enoshima heard nothing and proceeded to strangle him with pure force and Naegi is once again on the receiving end.

However, another help came and this time it was Sakura Ohgami, and seeing what Enoshima just did to Ohwada and Naegi, she did not hesitate and did a martial arts punch which sends her knocking against the wall, and Aoi Asahina came, as it is revealed that the mailman told a passing Ohgami and Asahina about the situation and they saw Ohwada entering the house and followed him, and there they saw what is going on.

As Ohgami went on a defensive stance, Asahina was shocked to see the bloodstains on Maizono's panties and saw Naegi wobbling, and is shocked to see Enoshima acting like a madwoman and tells Ohwada to help Naegi up which he did, and then asks Maizono what happened and why Enoshima is acting like this, in which the SHSL Idol told her that Enoshima may have LOST HER MIND, yet stated that she herself has no idea why.

"...and that is what happened..."

"Ehh? Enoshima-chan?"

"It's true! Enoshima-san has gone crazy!"

"No way...!"

"She killed three person in this house! She even tried to kill me and Naegi-kun!"

"What? Seriously?"

"I tell you...she's dangerous now!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

As Ohgami is poised to make a move and restrain her, Enoshima smashed her way through the window and landed on a nearby tree, descending and ran off, and this prompted Ohwada and Ohgami to go after her, telling Asahina to look after Naegi and Maizono, and the scene shifts outside where the deranged Enoshima passed by a couple of kids playing by the sidewalk, and as the hapless kids are unaware of what is happening, they smiled at her, but Enoshima mindlessly grabbed the two kids and smashed their skulls against one another with pure force, and threw them to the ground.

Ohgami and Ohwada arrived and saw what Enoshima did, and as she ran off, the two Class 78 members saw the two kids dead on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, and they were so shocked that they realized that Enoshima has to be taken down and restrained even though she is their classmate, as they concluded that she has become so dangerous to anyone who came in her way.

"What...what the heck...?"

"This proves that Maizono is right...Junko Enoshima has lost all traces of her sanity."

"No way..."

"Ohwada...you must face reality. Even if Enoshima is a girl...she is still a threat...and you must overcome it and face the reality and take her down when the chance arrives..."

"..."

"If you hesitate further...more victims would pile up."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes."

Ohgami then went ahead and confronted Enoshima, and there she engages her in combat, in which Enoshima seemingly able to evade Ohgami's punches and kicks, and as the SHSL Fashion Diva is preoccupied, Ohwada was having doubts on whether to raise a fist on Enoshima, but after seeing the two dead children, he gritted his teeth as he had to make a decision right away.

Ohwada then sneaked behind Enoshima and punched her on the gut, which weakened her and Ohgami punched Enoshima on her gut as well and this brought her down, just as the police arrived, with Naegi accompanying them and pointed out that Enoshima is the culprit and pointed out that Ohgami and Ohwada helped in stopping Enoshima's rampage. Ohwada saw Naegi and asks how Maizono is, in which Naegi said that paramedics are attending to her right now.

"Oi, Naegi!"

"Huh?"

"How is Maizono doing?"

"She's okay! The medics are attending to her!"

"That's good to hear."

"How are things there?"

"Fine."

"..."

Police then restrained and handcuffed Enoshima and puts her inside the backseat of the police car, and as the policemen are surveying the crime scene, Yasuke Matsuda and Horumon arrived and attempted to persuade the police in to giving custody of Enoshima to Horumon, saying that he has the medicine to restore Enoshima's sanity, but the sheriff refuses saying that Enoshima is dangerous to everyone and suggested that they get a court order and a letter from her doctor, and this sparked an argument between the two.

"Look...I'm her psychiatrist and..."

"Then let the legitimate doctors do the paperwork..."

"Listen..."

"No, you listen...she killed a family of three, among them a kid...and you say she can be tamed? She's mentally dangerous to everyone!"

"I can help her...!"

"Let the courts decide."

"You can't..."

"Don't force my hand!"

As Matsuda watches the two argue, the scene shows that Enoshima is laying on the seat and struggles to break free from the handcuffs, and through sheer will she got free and opened the door, getting out. As a cop attempts to stop her, she banged his head against the car window and severely injures him and another cops tries to stop her, and this time she twists his neck violently that resulted to his death.

Matsuda feared the worse and stepped forward and attempted to talk some sense in to her, but she just stare at him in a menacing way having lost all traces of distinguishing anyone.

"Junko!"

"..."

"It's me!"

"..."

"Calm down! I can help you!"

"..."

"Please, Junko!"

"..."

As Enoshima screamed in fury and is about to attack Matsuda, the cops were freaked at her actions and instinctively drew their gun and opened fire, shooting her down despite Horumon's protests, and Naegi, Ohgami and Ohwada stared in horror seeing Enoshima slowly slumped to the ground as her body was riddled with bullets, and Matsuda went to her side, horrified at seeing her lay dying, and the cops could only stare in silence as he acted out in self-defense after seeing her kill two of their fellow cops with her bare hands, and are ready to face any raps should an investigation take place.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is a bit of action showed here, things came to a screeching halt as Enoshima was shot by the cops for acting in self-defense…though Naegi and Maizono are saved…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See if Enoshima survives her wounds, which appeared to be grave…while Naegi and Maizono gets…intimate…after what has happened…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	9. Recovery

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main characters try to recover from their ordeal, while Enoshima fights for her life.

Expect some light moments before the actual suspense come in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:**_ _ **Kaifuku**_

The scene shifts at the entrance of a nearby hospital where paramedics are rushing Enoshima towards the emergency room as she is now fighting for her life after being shot multiple times by policemen after she killed two cops, and Matsuda is urging her to fight and live, not wanting to lose her as his love for her is strong.

"Junko!"

"…"

"Please…stay alive!"

"…"

"Try to live!"

"…"

"Junko!"

"…"

By then the medics tell Matsuda to wait here as they are wheeling Enoshima towards the emergency room, and he tries to persuade them to let him be with her, but he was denied saying that his presence might induce infection, and persuades him to wait here and let the surgeons do their jobs, which a dejected Matsuda was forced to comply.

"Sorry…but you'll have to wait here…"

"But…"

"Please."

"Let me stay by her side!"

"We can't…you might trigger an infection."

"…"

"Let us do our job and we'll try to save her."

"…"

He was forced to recall the events that happened and he wished that he could have done something to change it, yet he couldn't as it already happened earlier.

 ** _Thirty minutes ago…_**

As Matsuda watches the Horumon and the police captain argue over Enoshima's custody, the scene shows that Enoshima, who is inside the police car, is laying on the seat and struggles to break free from the handcuffs, and through sheer will she got free and opened the door, getting out. As a cop attempts to stop her, she banged his head against the car window and severely injures him and another cop tries to stop her, and this time she twists his neck violently that resulted to his death.

Matsuda feared the worse and wanting to save her, he stepped forward and attempted to talk some sense in to her, but she just stare at him in a menacing way having lost all traces of distinguishing anyone.

"Junko!"

"..."

"It's me!"

"..."

"Calm down! I can help you!"

"..."

"Please, Junko!"

"..."

As Enoshima screamed in fury and is about to attack Matsuda, the cops were freaked at her actions and instinctively drew their gun and opened fire, shooting her down despite Horumon's protests, and Naegi, Ohgami and Ohwada stared in horror seeing Enoshima slowly slumped to the ground as her body was riddled with bullets, and Matsuda went to her side, horrified at seeing her lay dying, and the cops could only stare in silence as he acted out in self-defense after seeing her kill two of their fellow cops with her bare hands, and are ready to face any raps should an investigation take place.

 ** _Present time…_**

The scene shifts back at the nearby hospital where Enoshima was carried on a wheeled stretcher and sent to the emergency room where doctors are working on saving her life, as most parts of her upper body were riddled with bullets, and as the doctors work on her, the scene shifts outside, where Matsuda was waiting, emotionally distraught after witnessing what happened, and he is determined to save her as he loved her and is willing to do anything to accomplish that.

Horumon arrived and asks Matsuda who Enoshima is doing, in which he said that there has been no word yet as the doctors inside are still doing their part to try and save her, and he admitted that he is starting to feel that he failed her, but Horumon assured that he did nothing wrong and that there is still a chance to bring Enoshima back to normal and start all over again.

"Now, now…don't give up, Matsuda."

"Why…why did this have to happen…?"

"Junko will…"

"I failed her…"

"No, you did not…"

"If only I could…"

"We did what we have to…let the doctors deal with her."

"…"

The two waited for several minutes and Matsuda was getting restless as he is anxious to know what Enoshima's condition is, and soon the lead surgeon came out, removing the surgical gloves and face mask, and as Matsuda and Horumon approached him, they asked how the surgery went and if there is a chance for Enoshima to survive what she went through.

The surgeon just stared at them and this made the other two feel uneasy, and Horumon placed his hand on Matsuda's shoulder, and whispered to him to brace himself, sensing that the surgeon's expression implying that things are not looking good and told the teen to be ready for anything, which Matsuda was starting to get a bit tense as he is still hoping for some slight good news.

The surgeon took a deep breath and spoke to the two, and told them that they managed to remove all the bullets on her upper body, but the damage was quite sever, and said that Enoshima as 35% chance of surviving, and while the medicines may keep her going, he told them not to expect much, and said that he heard about what happened and advises them to let her GO, saying this may be for the best.

Of course, Matsuda did not like what he heard and grabbed the surgeon and berated him for that, but Horumon urged Matsuda to calm down, which triggered a shouting between the two, slowly attracting unwanted attention.

"Matsuda…!"

"Let me go! That doctor is not a judge who decides her fate!"

"Easy, Matsuda…let's not…"

"Listen here, doctor! You are not the one who decides Junko's fate! She has the right to live!"

"Matsuda…calm down! Let go of the doctor!"

"Damn!"

"Matsuda!"

"…"

As Matsuda reluctantly let go, the surgeon shook his head and said that Enoshima would be moved to a private room and that he has done all he could. As the surgeon left, Matsuda kneels down and started to weep, despairing at the fact that he could love his lover and Horumon comforted him, saying that maybe this is for the best given the events that happened and there is not much they could do except be at Enoshima's side.

As Enoshima's unconscious body is being wheeled out of the emergency room, the two reluctantly followed, and yet they are unaware that they are being watched by some kind of shady individual who appeared to have an interest.

-x-

In the days that passed, the scene shifts at the Maizono house, where Maizono had just recuperated from the ordeal, and she was visited by Naegi, who came to check on her, and she is happy to see him and lets him in, where the two sat on the couch and he asks her how is she doing, in which she happily said that she is doing okay now and assured that she is ready to hit school again.

Naegi sighed in relief and told her that he is really worried about her and apologize, saying that he is unable to protect her because she got hurt by Enoshima, but Maizono placed her hands on his cheeks and told him that it is she who should apologize, saying that she was the reason why Naegi almost got killed, and the two ended up bickering on who should take the blame.

"But, Maizono-san…I'm the one who's at fault…"

"No, Naegi-kun…I'm responsible…"

"No, it was me…"

"No, me…"

"I'm at fault…"

"I disobeyed you…I went in and not brought help…"

"Maizono-san!"

"Naegi-kun!"

The two stopped as they began to laugh at how they are bickering over something so foolish, and Naegi smiled which caused her to blush before hugging him, telling him that she is really worried about him, and Naegi said the same thing but now he said that all that matters now I that she is safe and nothing more, which made Maizono blush deeper and hugged him further.

As they hugged, Maizono grabbed his hand and led her to her room, where she hugged him again before kissing him, which was full of bliss, and Naegi blushed at the sudden action, but soon reciprocated as he realized that he is also in love with her and continued to kiss her in a passionate and romantic way, but is taken aback when she suddenly took off his shirt, leaving him bare on his upper body.

Naegi is taken aback and tries to talk his way out, but Maizono continued to kiss him as her hands began to open his belt and pants, pushing them down before she pushed him onto her bed, his pants and socks fell to the ground, leaving him only in his loose brief, and she lay on top of him, telling him that she wants to give herself to him and no one else, and made him know that she felt that she might lose the will to live if Naegi got killed by Enoshima, and he blushed further seeing that she really was worried about him.

"Maizono-san…"

"Really…I don't know what to do if anything happens to you…"

"…"

"That's why…I took the risk…and I saved you."

"Maizono-san…"

"Naegi-kun…I love you."

"…"

"…"

After hearing that Maizono has recovered, he was about to tell her to wait until she kissed him again on the lips, which was full of passion and feelings, and yet the kiss is gentle which Naegi slowly gives in and lets her kiss him as he realized that he felt the same way too, and as the kiss is ongoing, the scene shows that her right hand traveled downward and began to caress the crotch area of his loose brief, where moments later a STRAIGHT TENT is formed and Naegi is getting aroused.

Naegi, however, was entranced by the kiss, and yet he could feel his penis throb with arousal as her hand continued to press and caress the bulge on his loose brief, and as the kiss intensifies, Maizono started to push his brief down to free his raging arousal, which was FULLY SHAVED, and her fingers began to caress the HEAD which caused Naegi's erection to throb harder, which caused him to moan through the kiss as Maizono moaned as well as their tongues clashed.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As the kiss deepens, Maizono slowly took off her skirt and panties, leaving her lower body BARE, and she grasped Naegi's erection and had his HEAD rub at the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, causing his penis to throb harder and he moaned through the kiss as she stopped briefly to remove her shirt, and she is naked before the Luckster, in which he blushed deeply at seeing his crush in the nude.

He could not take his eyes off her as she slowly went closer and cupped his cheeks, and said that she loved him so much and would do anything to be with him, and made it clear that she would face any danger just to protect him, and she grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, which he is slowly succumbing to the sensual effects she is putting him through.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Maizono then lay on top of Naegi, rubbing the HEAD of his penis against the entrance of her WOMANHOOD, in which both moaned through the kiss as pleasure surged onto their bodies, in which he is slowly losing the struggle as he is seduced to give in to her passionate offering.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

At the hospital, the scene shifts at the Intensive Care Unit, where Junko Enoshima is still in a coma, her face covered in an oxygen mask, and her body is attached to a life support machine as the wounds she received days ago caused her body to be unable to support on its own and required the machine to assist her, and yet it is only a matter of time before her body gives in.

Matsuda is beside her as he us wishing for a miracle that Enoshima survives, and is willing to do anything to achieve that. He does not care what others think as all he care about is his love to come back and be normal again.

"Junko…I'll do anything just to bring you back…"

By then, an unseen individual came in, dressed as a doctor, yet he is not, and he approached Matsuda and said he has a proposition for him that would enable her to recover from her terminal wounds and be up and about again, which Matsuda stared in disbelief, yet he is willing to listen if what the stranger says about Enoshima recovering is true.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you sure that you have the means to nurse Junko back to health?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course…though there is a catch to it…"

"…I'm listening…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Naegi and Maizono are sharing a romantic bliss…Matsuda encountered someone who claims to have the means to have Enoshima saved…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Maizono…while the fate of Enoshima hangs in the balance…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	10. Peaceful Moment

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main villain of this fic is undergoing a moment where her life hangs in the balance, while Naegi and Maizono share a MOMENT, which will foreshadow the events that would be shown in the upcoming chapters.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Heiwana Shunkan_**

At the hospital, the scene shifts at the Intensive Care Unit, where Junko Enoshima is still in a coma, her face covered in an oxygen mask, and her body is attached to a life support machine as the wounds she received days ago caused her body to be unable to support on its own and required the machine to assist her, and yet it is only a matter of time before her body gives in.

Matsuda is beside her as he is wishing for a miracle that Enoshima survives, and is willing to do anything to achieve that. He does not care what others think as all he care about is his love to come back and be normal again.

"Junko…I'll do anything just to bring you back…"

By then, an unseen individual came in, dressed as a doctor, yet he is not, and he approached Matsuda and said he has a proposition for him that would enable her to recover from her terminal wounds and be up and about again, which Matsuda stared in disbelief, yet he is willing to listen if what the stranger says about Enoshima recovering is true.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you sure that you have the means to nurse Junko back to health?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course…though there is a catch to it…"

"…I'm listening…"

"…"

Horumon eyed the disguised doctor as he has a feeling that something unscrupolous is going on here and whispered to Matsuda, urging him to calm down as he said that he is not sure about this yet Matsuda is adamant and stated that he is willing to risk everything Just to bring Enoshima back.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

The disguised doctor then invited the two men and led them to the rooftop do they can talk in private as he appeared to have an agenda that involves Enoshima and seemingly has something that might sway Matsuda's cooperation since Matsuda wants Enoshima awake again, and the disguised doctor is using this to his advantage.

-x-

At Maizono's house, the scene shifts at her bedroom where she and Naegi continue to make out, and there you can see the two naked teens are getting all too-passionate, and the SHSL Luckster gave in to the seduction and charms of the SHSL Idol, and he is now pleasuring her in a romantic level.

There it is shown that Naegi has Maizono lean against the wall while he is sitting on a chair, and blushed deeply as he is facing before Maizono, a cute but popular idol, and he is the first boy to see her naked and could not believe he is about to make love to his first crush, and he slowly took the initiative by slowly kissing her breast, gently lapping a nipple, which soon hardened, and she moaned as pleasure surge her body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono's breathing slowly went ragged as her hands gent,y gripped his hair before Naegi's finger began exploring her SHAVED ENTRANCE, his fingers caresssing her clitoris then her ENTRANCE, which earned her a rather loud moan as she is being pleasured by Naegi, her hands held his hair as her hips began to buck as the exploration intensifies.

Then his middle finger then went deeper inside her and further explore her WOMANHOOD, which made her hips thrusts back and forth and moaned even more as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, as his other hand continue to massage her nipple.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono is being filled with sensual pleasure as her body is being plundered, her breasts are pleasured, her WOMANHOOD pleasured, and her senses are gradually driving her to a frenzy, but this was just a start, as he removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue and uses it to EXPLORE her ENTRANCE, causing her to moan in rapture, her head thrashing as her legs started to weaken yet he held her hips as his tongue kept on probing her and she stood helpless as her body is being filled with pleasure.

She gritted her teeth as Naegi kept on the tempo until he place her on her bed, spread her legs and his tongue explored her WOMANHOOD, her hips thrusts as she moved her head sideways, feeling her body being set on fiery desire, her breathing became ragged as her senses are again driven to a frenzy, and as his tongue went further inside, her head pressed against the pillow as the pleasure went stronger and stronger, and there she felt that her body is about to EXPLODE, and despite the pleasure, she managed to tell him about it.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Maizono-san...?"

"N-Naegi-ku-kun...aahh...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"..."

Naegi heard it and removed his tongue and inserted his middle finger, where he proceeded to explore her again, and as he did so, the pleasure became stronger, pushing his finger in and out of her, and after a few minutes, Maizono closed her eyes, her hips buck and her vaginal walls clenched his middle finger as she reached orgasm, her body spasmed for a minute before becoming still, and Naegi slowly pulled his finger out seeing that she got a bit exhausted.

He gently helped her sit up and embraced her, asking if she is okay, which she nodded despite panting as her body had just recovered from her first, but strong, orgasm.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Feeling okay now?"

"Yeah...sort of..."

"Sorry if I..."

"Naegi-kun...I'm so glad I met you...you're the best gift I ever received in my whole life."

"Maizono-san..."

Naegi was touched by her words and she embraced him as the two teens hugged each other and let the romantic moment continue, and he js glad to have met her and wished to be with her forever.

-x-

At the rooftop of the hospital, the disguised doctor removed the medical facemask and introduces himself, saying that he heard of what happened and stated that he wished to help Enoshima and make her recover, as he revealed that he is aspiring to be a nobel prize contender and is planning a way to show the international nobel prize organizers that he can contribute by creating a medical procedure to make a person heal faster.

Horumon slowly guessed that the person is suggesting to do some underground surgery with almost no supervision from legal surgeons and told him that it is too risky as well as revealing that Enoshima has MENTAL ISSUES, and said that as her psychiatrist, he may have to turn down the offer, but Matsuda intervene and is receptive to the idea no matter what it is.

This caused the two to argue over Enoshima.

"I don't care! I want Junko saved!"

"Use your head, Matsuda! You saw what she did! If she is recovered and goes on a killing spree…"

"I'll worry about that later! I want Junko saved!"

"Think about what she could do if she…!"

"That's their problem! Junko is all I have and nothing else!"

"Don't be an idiot, Matsuda!"

"You're the idiot, Horumon!"

"Matsuda!"

However, the stranger stepped in and claim that he will also address Enoshima's psychological situation as he intend to bring her back to her senses so as to show the international body that he can contribute to the medical world as well as to show that he wants society to accept Enoshima again and give her a second chance at life, and he is willing to exert efforts to see it happen, saying that Enoshima is a tragic victim of circumstances.

Horumon eyed the stranger and asks if he mean it, which the stranger nodded and assured that he wanted to help them and Enoshima reintegrated back to society given her reputation as a famous fashion model and that she deserve to live a second chance at life after her tragic childhood.

"Yes…I mean it. Ms. Enoshima deserves a second chance."

"Are you serious? Surely you are aware that…"

"I am."

"…"

"Healing her body is the utmost importance. Once that is addressed, her mind comes after. I will see to it that she regain her sanity and will see to it that she is mentally stabilized."

"Can you promise that?"

"Yes."

"…"

Matsuda appeared to be receptive as he wants his love to be awakened again and want to be with her, and told Horumon that he is accepting it, and Horumon asks Matsuda if he is sure about this, as he feared that it might result in a backlash but Matsuda said he has made his decision and will do whatever it takes to make Enoshima feel better again and live a normal life.

"I'm prepared for that."

"Matsuda."

"If that guy can save her…body and mind…then I will gladly accept it."

"But…"

"Give him a chance."

"I'm going to regret this…fine…but I must be there as well."

"Good."

"…"

The stranger clapped his hand and said that it is all settled, and said he will make arrangements and make preparations, but then Horumon asks how will he do that given that Enoshima is in critical condition and has no clearance to be taken out of the hospital, but the stranger said he will accomplish it without problems, which made Horumon suspicious.

"Leave it to me."

"What?"

"I'll take care of that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You better not be…"

"Do not worry, Mr. Horumon…everything will be above board."

"…"

Matsuda felt excited as he gets the chance to make Enoshima feel better again and be at her side, and he is ready to take any risks just to see it happen, and Horumon finds himself in a situation yet he eventually consented to it, but in reality he wants to keep an eye to see if this plan succeed and see if Enoshima could really be rehabilitated or not.

-x-

Back at the Maizono house, the scene shifts back at her room, where Naegi is slanted against the table with Maizono sitting on a chair, and is facing Naegi's SHAVED penis, which was in FULL STRENGTH, and she blushed at it, but wanting to thank him, as well as showing her love, she had him slant against a table and went closer, her face near his SHAVED erection, which was above average and very cute to look at.

Naegi watches on as her hand enveloped his organ, feeling its soft, smooth skin before it vibrated and hardened, and he moaned softly at it as her fingers and palm began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening again as pleasure enveloped his body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Maizono then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood up, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"M-Maizono-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"…"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"…"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

After hearing his pleas, Maizono release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"You know...I'm so glad that I met you."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Naegi and Maizono are sharing a romantic bliss…Matsuda and a reluctant Horumon find themselves agreeing to a deal with someone who claims to have the means to have Enoshima saved…the problem lies on how to get her out of the hospital and avoid alerting the police…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Maizono…while the fate of Enoshima hangs in the balance…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. Extra Peaceful Moment

**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Silent Rage**_ is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, and this means a lot to me, and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main villain of this fic is undergoing a moment where her life hangs in the balance, while Naegi and Maizono share more MOMENTS, which will foreshadow the events that would be shown in the upcoming chapters.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Yobun'na heiwana shunkan_**

The scene shifts at the Maizono house, the scene shifts back at her room, where Naegi is slanted against the table with Maizono sitting on a chair, and is facing Naegi's SHAVED penis, which was in FULL STRENGTH, and she blushed at it, but wanting to thank him, as well as showing her love, she had him slant against a table and went closer, her face near his SHAVED erection, which was above average and very cute to look at.

Naegi watches on as her hand enveloped his organ, feeling its soft, smooth skin before it vibrated and hardened, and he moaned softly at it as her fingers and palm began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening again as pleasure enveloped his body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Maizono then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood up, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"M-Maizono-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"…"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"…"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

After hearing his pleas, Maizono release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"You know...I'm so glad that I met you."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

She then led Naegi towards her bed where she cuddled him as the two teens embraced, and the SHSL Luckster felt his ordinary life complete now that he has a girlfriend whom he met at middle school, yet he blushed deeply as he get to make out with her for the first time, but he does not seem to mind it and se sensed that Maizono wanted this as well.

He then noticed that she is leaning her head on his shoulder while laying on bed, and he hugged her closer as he told her thst he got worried back then because he thought he might lose her after she was being strangled by the deranged Enoshima, and yet Maizono justified that he was also being strangled and wanted to save him.

This made the two bicker for a few minutes before ending up laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

"Ha-ha-ha"

The two teens cuddled some more before they noticed that their body odor has become obvious, and she took his hand as she invited him to take a shower with her, which he finds it a bit awkward but she smiled and assured that it will be fine.

The two went to the bathroom, where she opened the shower faucet and gave Naegi a soap and the two began washing each other, which he blushed deeply, but Maizono smiled as she began to rub his penis, and to the Luckster's surprise, his organ hardened and he is aroused again, and is ready for ROUND 2, which she rinse both their bodies, and now they are ready for another make out session.

As she glanced at Naegi, she saw his optimistic look which made him looked cute, and Maizono blushed furiously and looked downward, trying to hide her reaction. Naegi blushed as well at seeing her cuteness and gently hugged her, which made her blush further, yet she accepted the hug and buried her face on his shoulders, and a few minutes later, she glanced at him before planting a gentle kiss on his lips, which soon started to heat their bodies as their tongues clashed.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

While the passionate kiss continued, Maizono began to MASSAGE his penis, feeling his organ hardening further as it is now in FULL STRENGTH, feeling harder and she kept on the tempo, relishing the feel of the smoothness and hardness of Naegi's penis, feeling it hardening further while throbbing.

As Naegi is overwhelmed by the sensations that Maizono is giving him, he momentarily forgotten that he is naked in front of her, and she took advantage of it by leaning forward and plant another passionate kiss on his lips. Naegi is taken aback and ended up reciprocating, which he did not notice that she is getting ready to pleasure him some more.

After stopping the kiss, Maizono then opened the shower faucet so as to make a sound of water showering down, and she knelt down a bit as she rubbed Naegi's penis between her breasts, feeling it throb harder, causing him to moan, then she grasped his organ and had the HEAD rub her nipples, which soon hardened and Naegi is increasing getting more aroused.

After a few minutes Maizono got up and requested that he pleasure her. Seeing her pleading look, and how cute she is, Naegi nervously obliges and kissed her on the lips before having her slanted against the wall, and knelt down, where he glanced at her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and began to pleasure her with his fingers, exploring her in an innocent, but sensual way.

She gripped the sides of Naegi's hair as the arousal got stronger as Naegi continue to explore her SHAVED WOMANHOOD with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clitoris and his pointing and middle fingers exploring her ENTRANCE, arousing her further as her eyes closed and her breathing became ragged, as the sensations became stronger at every caress.

Naegi then asks her if she is okay and if he wants to stop. Already aroused, she told him to continue in between moans of pleasure.

"Maizono-san…?"

"M-more…"

"Huh…?"

"Ahh…give me…more…"

"Are you sure…?"

"P-please…"

Okay…""

"…"

Naegi nodded as she is slowly driven by desire, and wanting to make her feel better after the stress she had earlier, he made a bold move as he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, and began exploring her ENTRANCE. This aroused Maizono further as a strong surge of arousal jolted her body, which her hips jerked and moaned almost aloud as his tongue explored her INSIDES and this aroused her to the max, and he held her hands to restrain her as her legs lay on his shoulders, her hips thrusts as his tongue tries to go further inside, arousing her further and her desire got stronger and stronger.

Her head moved sideways as her senses were going haywire as the arousal intensifies, and moaned aloud as the desire is driving her off the bend, and she is losing her common sense as the pleasure keeps getting stronger and stronger.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi continued his ministrations as his tongue further explored her WOMANHOOD and tries to go as deep as possible, rubbing her INNER WALLS which further aroused her, and with her hands restrained by Naegi, Maizono could only move her head as the arousing sensations are driving her to sensual madness as the exploration continue, her legs moving erratically as her breathing becomes ragged and her body is craving for more.

As Naegi held her hands and his tongue exploring her INSIDES, her body began to thrash in a sensual way, the pleasure kept building up and her head pushes itself against the car's hood, her hips began to thrusts as the pleasure intensifies in the succeeding minutes.

As several minutes passed, Naegi releases his hold on her hands as the naked Maizono is breathing raggedly due to the surge of arousal, and now his fingers are exploring her breasts and her nipples were hard, and the scene zoomed inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD where his tongue kept on exploring her, rubbing the sides and she is thrashing her head sideways as the sensations are driving her to a frenzy, as she never felt this good.

This was better that earlier, and she is enjoying it to the max. she moaned even louder as Naegi is working her body up real good.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi can hear her moan, but he continued his actions, as he felt that he is doing it right, and kept on the tempo as he wanted to show her his love, and to make her felt complete, and maximize his efforts and kept on pleasuring her, and this arouses her even more, and Maizono was breathing raggedly before moaning some more, as the sensations are slowly driving her crazy…in an arousing way.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi continued with his efforts, and as another few minutes have passed and her body started to convulse as she is approaching a very strong orgasm, and her breathing started to get ragged, and there Naegi removed his tongue and replaced it with his middle finger and explored her INSIDES, probing her deeper, and that pulled the trigger, as she started to moan aloud as the orgasm is nearing as Naegi was quite concerned for her and asks if she wants him to stop.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Huh…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Maizono-san…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Aaahhh~h…n-no…d-don't!"

"Okay…"

His action further aroused her as Maizono was breathing raggedly as her body convulsed, and as Naegi's fingers explored her further, her orgasm became imminent as her vaginal muscles clenched his finger and her body spasmed as she reached orgasm as she moaned quite long as her hips thrusts upwards as his middle finger went deeper inside her, and her orgasm was quite long as her body convulses as her FEMINIE FLUIDS gushes out.

After a minute he pulled his finger out and helped her stand up, where she appeared to be exhausted as she is panting due to what she went through, which she sat down on the shower floor, and he asks her if she is okay, which she responded with a kiss, and the two moaned while kissing, as she is basking the sensations that is still coursing through her body after experiencing orgasm.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

After kissing, Naegi hugged her as she lean her head against his chest as she now felt complete, and wanted to be with him for a long time, as she is definitely in love with the Luckster, and Naegi felt the same, as they both hugged and both said to each other that they want to remain together, in which the feeling was very mutual.

-x-

Meanwhile the scene shifts at the hospital, where Enoshima remained in a coma as Yasuke is watching over her, as he is bracing himself on what is about to happen next, as he knew what he is getting himself in to, and while he knew the risks are great, he is determined to fast-track it as he would do anything to have Enoshima awake, and return to her normal self so that she can start over and live a normal life and live happily ever after.

Horumon is also there, as he is having doubts about this and asked Yasuke if he is sure about this and Yasuke nodded, saying that he is prepared for this and that if things go wrong he will take responsibility for it.

"Matsuda-kun…"

"…"

"Are you…sure about this…?"

"…yeah…"

"What…what if…?"

"I'll take responsibility. If things go wrong I will handle it personally. This is the one chance I have to have Junko wake up…and have her live a normal life…to redeem herself."

"Matsuda-kun…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while Naegi and Maizono are sharing a romantic bliss…Matsuda and a reluctant Horumon are in a bind, as they eventually came to agreeing in arranging a deal with someone who claims to have the means to have Enoshima saved…and while Horumon is unsure about this, Yasuke appeared to have made up his mind to go through this in an aeffort to have Enoshima wake up, and return to normal life…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on Naegi and Maizono…while the fate of Enoshima hangs in the balance…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
